The invention relates to a newspaper storage and bundling system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for storing newspapers until a significant quantity has accumulated, and then bundling the newspapers.
With the present trend toward recycling, many communities and municipalities have instituted regulations wherein a homeowner or commercial property operator must tie-up recyclable paper items, such as newspapers, into bundles before they will be accepted for collection.
The usual method of bundling newspapers involves neatly stacking newspapers on the floor, and then tying the bundle with cord or string unwound from a spool. Although operative, this practice is inconvenient because it involves the added step of collecting a pile of loose newspapers for the bundle, and then involves manipulating the pile during the tying operation. In addition, this method does not provide a neat storage place for the newspapers during the collection stage.
Even where bundling or recycling is not required by local statute, regulation, or ordinance, it is usually conducted voluntarily by environmentally conscious people. In addition, the accumulation of newspapers, magazines, and junk mail can be cumbersome. A storage and bundling device would eliminate the clutter of all these paper items.
Others have attempted to provide a solution, and have thereby provided storage and bundling devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,088 to Pessagno, 4,926,748 to Smith et al., 5,282,545 to White, and 5,322,008 to Dixon disclose newspaper bundling devices.
U.S Pat. Nos. 4,681,032 to McDermott, 4,934,262 to Turi et al., 4,964,518 to Wilson, and 5,072,576 to Evans, each disclose a storage bin that has a means for storing bundling straps or ropes within the bin.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.